After Marriage
by Nyauu
Summary: Some tiny but sweet slice of life of Russia and China (along with others). Translated from a Chinese post 《露中的婚后生活》Thank you so much 日暮雪莲大大 Since English is not my mother tongue, this article may seem odd...But I'll try my best! Please review if it makes you smile or you find sth need correcting . I'd appreciate it !
1. Chapter 1

001

R: Yao my sweet ~ What are you eating?

C: Sunflower seeds aru. Would you like some aru?

R: ...

C: ...What's wrong aru?

R: They would have grown into beautiful sunflowers. But now ... they...

C: ...(unable to eat any more)

-that night-

R: Darling ~ The scramble egg with tomato you cooked last time is super delicious ~ More ~ More ~

C: Alas~ Those eggs would have grown into cute chicks aru ...

002

R: Yao~ Just now through the window, I saw Alfred was punished by Arthur kneeling the main-board. My sweet would never treat me like that, right? Na~

C: Of cause not aru.

R: I do know my Yao is the softest~~

C: I mean, do you know how much main-boards cost? What if it breaks down aru! I think washboard is much better. Though old-fashioned, it is quite sturdy and durable, as well as cheap...

Afterwards, Ivan bought Yao a washing machine right that day.

003

Someday. After work.

R: Al, what about going to the bar? I ll take photos of your stupid drunk looking to show my wife.

A: NO, I have to go home and cook.

R: Ya~ A hen-pecked?

A: Referring to yourself?!

R: OK then why should you cook for him rather than he do this for you da?

A: The point is HOW can I eat what HE cooks?! Don t bother me any more ! You this lucky guy who married the king of cooking!

This is Ivan s everyday entertainment after work. ^L^

004

Ivan kisses Wang Yao each time he wakes up at night.

Morning, after getting up and looking into the mirror,

C: Ivan, your recent work must have made you nervous aru. You woke up no less than twenty times last night aru.

(Got it? -L-)

005

Dinner time during one festival.

R: Hmm... Well... What's this, Yao?

C: Chicken head.

R: Ooh... Then... What about this?

C: Pig brains.

R: Hmm... Honey... I find I'm not so hungry...

( We may call it differences in diet...)

006

C: Ooh... Recently Francis always gives me crank calls aru... (phone ringing) Well you see, again aru.

R: Give me and I ll solve it for you.

Ivan took the cellphone, answered.

F: Hello~ No matter who you are ( Who do you expect by calling Wang Yao's phone?) , brother is very lonely tonight. Come here~~~~

R: OK, I'll be there right away KORUKORU... What a coincident I'm quite lonely too KORUKORU...

After that, Francis changed his number.

007

A: Wow~ Ivan has stood outside for 3 hours. What on earth did he do to anger Wang Yao? All night not back?

E: He was drunk last night and used Yao as Torres.

A: Yao is a person with good temper, isn't he? Would he keep Ivan standing so long only because of that?

E: Of cause he wouldn't. But Yao s sister came later and Ivan saw his sister as Levis...

It said that Ivan did not dare to touch vodka in the following week.

008

A: Last night I told Arthur that it was uncomfortable to have something never changed around the he gave me a new belt today.

Ivan decided to have a try in the same way after returning.

R: Yao~ ~ it is sooo uncomfortable to have something never changed around the waist~

Yao hesitated a moment, putting down the half-done sweater, walked up to Ivan and, shyly, put his arms around Ivan's waist.

009

R: Last time I quarreled with my Yao, I had to cook for a week before he finally forgave me.

E: It s nothing~ Last time I quarreled with Al, he dropped to his knees and apologized to me right after I cooked the frist meal~

010

One day, Ivan got drunk and stayed outside all night again. As a result Wang Yao got angry again. Reason is nothing more than don't you know how worried I would be due to your all night not coming back? .

The phone rang, and Yao went to answer it, still in a lit of anger.

A: Hey Arthur, don't be so narrow-minded! Let me get in~ I just traveled around the world not informing you. That s all~~ Okay, is it necessary to call the police for only serval months not returning home?! You're really making a mountain out of a molehill~ Come on, sweet, open the door and let me in. Look! I have even brought souvenirs to you~

C: Well, you have the wrong number aru. This is Braginskis' house.

A: Oh, sorry.

After putting down the phone, Yao went back and gave Ivan a huge hug.


	2. Chapter 2

011

A: Damn! The mosquitoes are extremely rampant this year! Even the ultrasonic mosquito repelling device doesn't work!

R: But I feel the same as last year da~

E: Not at all. They also fly much faster and smarter than last year! Yesterday we spent the whole afternoon just killed two with the electric mosquito swatter.

C: Here is the tea, please aru.

A: Well, we haven't seen any mosquitoes since we entered your house. What do you use to drive them away? Mosquito-repellent incense?

C: Knife aru.

E:... I'd rather believe it is Ivan s curse.

* * *

012

R: Yao~ Yao~

C: You call me yao all the time. Don't you forget my surname aru?

R: How can I da~

C: So what's it aru?

R: Braginski of course ~~~

* * *

013

One day, Bar.

Estonia: There's a saying goes that lover is your clothes while friend is your arm .

Latvia: Ahh!

Lithuania: What's up?

La: In that case, doesn t Mr. Braginski use his only arm as clothes ?

Es: Hey don't speak like that!

La: But there is no better choices because he doesn't have other clothes anyway.

Es: Levis!

Li: Ahhh!

La: So poor~

R: I heard each word ~ ^L^

(You three really should go to another bar next time XD)

* * *

014

C: Ivan, it is said that distance brings beauty. How far do you think is the most beautiful distance between us aru ?

R: Taking the wrinkles of clothes into count, I think it's half a millimeter.

* * *

015

One day, in shopping mall, Ivan and Wang Yao met Cuba (I failed to find his name QAQ)

C: Whee! Long time no see aru!

Cu: Oh it's you! How are you?

R: Fine, I think.

Cu: It's so good there is always conjugal love between you two.

C: Your age is not any small and where is your wedding aru?

Cu: Haha,wedding? I even don't have someone.

C: Then do you need we to introduce one to you aru ?

R: What about Natasha ?

Cu: Thanks but better not.

Canada: Well, don't you come out with me to choose wedding dress today?

(Poor and cute transparent Canada...)

* * *

016

F: Ivan, I heard that your wife was robbed last night! Any hurt?

R: Hmm, yup.

F: Badly?

R: Quite. One had three ribs broken, and another's shank was kicked into apart. Also one had two black eyes...

F: Wait, wait! How many wives do you have ?!

R: Only one.

F: Then you're referring to...

R: The robbers, certainly.^L^

* * *

017

One dusk, Honda Kiku, the neighbour, came to borrow a shovel.

The door opened and Wang Yao stood in front of him with untidy dressing and a tired looking.

J: (Shocked) What s the matter ?!

C: Well, Ivan got drunk again aru.

Yao s voice was weak,too.

J: Ahh, then?

C: He hawked on me down the moment he came back without closing the door aru. I was going to close it but he insisted on dragging my shirt even broke the buttons aru.

J: But you made it right?

C: Yeah ...Oh, truly, how old on earth is the guy aru? Always as wayward as a kid and do things like that aru~

J: So, what's going on afterwards?

C: Afterwards? He said my hair was in a mess but I said, not, then he robbed my hair band aru. He tossed about my hair for the following half hour with his bear claws aru. Fortunately you have come aru~

J: ...So like... this?

C: What do you mean by such a disappointed expression aru?

* * *

018

F: Alas~ Yao is such a cute person. How come he is willing to marry Ivan, the guy who has a bun-like face~ Brother is so handsome but why Yaoyao did't be attracted to me ~

E: Just because Ivan has a bun-like face, perhaps.

* * *

019

Hearing that Alfred would hug the most closed one near him when watching ghost film, Ivan planed to see if his Yao would do the same.

-Watching-

R: Darling, how do you feel ?

C: Hahahaha, what a stupid guy aru ! I would have kicked the female ghost away aru!

R: ...

C: The male ghost is badly made-up aru ~

( After that, they learned that this film was directed by Yao's younger blood brother. )

* * *

020

F: Alas~ Such a flower stuck in the Siberia frozen soil layer like that. Why couldn't he run into brother's warm embrace ~

E: Have you forgotten where you put the flower to usually ?

* * *

- —I AM THE LINE (￣︶￣) — -

I love reviews! Thank you 【ForestFireSong】 and 【coin1996】my dear~

And guest 原谅我不能够回复你，这的确是那个帖子翻译的，题目就在简介中(=・ω・=)

另外请让我用中文吐槽一句：尼玛FF您就不能放过我的空格和回车呀，格式没救了有木有！(╯°口°)╯(┴—┴


	3. Chapter 3

021

Yao loves their pet panda Roll very much.

One day Yao was playing with him and Ivan sat aside watching them. Suddenly, Yao walked up to him with the panda in his arms.

C: Hee, Roll! Say 'dad' , 'dad' aru.

Roll: ...

R: ... He seems not to be a parrot.

* * *

022

Ivan and Wang Yao passed by a fortune-telling stall one day when strolling along the street.

R: Dear, shall we see if we can stay together to the end?

C: Okay~ But what if it won't aru?

R: Then we should believe in science and oppose superstition.

* * *

023

They were playing hide-and-seek at home. The rule was that one was to kiss the other if found.

C: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Got ready aru?

R: I'm OK~

Yao opened his eyes to see Ivan standing in front, with a smily face.

* * *

024

They continued.

C: Come to seek me when counting to ten aru.

R: OK~

Ivan closed his eyes, and Yao was about to hide himself.

R: TEN.

* * *

025

On April Fool s Day

C: Ivan, today is April Fool s Day. Make a lie to me aru.

R: I didn't throw your panda into the washing machine carelessly.

Yao went blank, then immediately ran away screaming.

At last he made it clear that Ivan really didn't do that.

* * *

026

One night they told thrill stories to each other.

And Yao told one about Human Flesh Bun.

R: Haha, Yao your story is boring~ not horrible at all~

Answering for this sentence, Ivan had meat buns for a whole month.

* * *

027

C: Um, I will live in my brother [HK] Xiang's house for a month aru.

R: Take me!

C: You'd better stay at home aru.

R: No~ I'll go where Yao go~

C: I'm just afraid that you cannot accept his addiction on food aru.

R: It doesn't matter!

C: OK, I see. I really have no clues to do with you aru.

So, Ivan had meat buns for a whole month...Again.

* * *

028

F: Ivan, I have a question which has troubled me for several months! If you don't answer it truthfully, brother would die with melancholy!

R: What question?

F: Does Yao like you really because you look like a meat bun?

R: ...(two months meat bun hell revives)

* * *

029

Last night a burglary took place. The criminal was caught already.

E: He is truly the most lucky and least lucky guy in the world!

A: Why?

E: The guy opened the door with a copper wire. There's no passer-by at that period. Besides, Ivan and Yao happened to go out last night. Or Yao would have observed him. He wakes up even a tiny noise. And there're lots of antiques in their house, even a suitcase lay in the living room. That burglary then put antiques in it along with some expensive-looking clothes. No one saw him escaping, too. When he arrived at the bar, he learned there was just a curio dealer there.

A: Wow, how lucky! What is his unluckiness?

E: That curio dealer was Wang Yao.

* * *

030

Chatting Room

—MM[girl], let s have an online love affair~

—Nope. I have had husband aru.

—Husband won't prevent us~

—Take care that my husband was to hack your computer aru.

—Haha, Yao you're so determined!

—?!

—I'm Ivan -L-

—Where did you learn my number aru ?!

—Who but my Yao would take the name 'Panda Roll' ? And you don't forget aru even when typing. It's so cute!

—...

—I just wanna see if Yao would stay at his place meekly when I am on a business trip.

—Your words are quite straight aru...

—OK, I'm getting off~ KISS~

—886[bye]

After Ivan got off, Wang Yao sighed at the chats.

C: Ivan, who but you would take the name 'KORUKORU' aru ...

* * *

*[] means I add the words to explain sth. in Eng, while () is sth. exsits in original version.

The THIRD! Ah... I became really lazy! ORZ

As usual... 【coin1996】 and 【LadyKlamydia】 thank for reviewing~


End file.
